


wakanda forever.

by 1wangjiaer



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1wangjiaer/pseuds/1wangjiaer
Summary: you loved him. and you loved your country.





	wakanda forever.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i saw infinity war and...... i am fucked up wow. this is a short angsty blurb that i just wanted to get out before i forgot about it. i hope you like it.
> 
> also mild spoilers but not really hahhahaha

“I thought when you said that we were going to open Wakanda’s boarders, this was not what I was expecting.” Okoye said with a small huff. You let out a small laugh before watching your husband turn to her with an amused expression.

 

“Oh and what were you expecting?”

 

“The olympics, maybe even a Starbucks.” Okoye and the rest of the Dora Milaje stopped behind T’challa and yourself as you watched the foreigners exit their ship. You had your hands behind your back trying to mask how your hands shook from the anxiety and overall fear of the situation at hand.

 

You knew your beloved Wakanda was going to be demolished because of this fight but you knew you wanted to stand beside your husband as he chose to help others. Something that T’chaka and the former panthers could not do. Your husband was making Wakandan history by doing this so why did you feel like something was gravely wrong.

 

You watched from afar as Shuri began examining the humanoid that lied on her table, choosing what the best route of execution was before deciding this was your time to get in your armour and stand alongside the Jabari, Dora Milaje and the Boarder tribe.

 

As you get dressed, you found your trembling hands dropping your armour onto the ground. You leant down to pick it up before seeing one of the Dora Milaje beat you to it and hand you your armour.

 

“My queen, are you nervous?” She asked, brows furrowed. The question threw you off your kilter. You always were graceful when presenting yourself to everyone but with what was going to happen, you felt your facade slip.

 

“Ah, never. Now let’s go and get this done.” You quickly said before shuffling past her, your hands locking the cuffs of the armour around your wrists.

 

 

* * *

 

 

You stood alongside your husband staring up at the space ships that crashed outside the vibranium boarder shield. You let out a breath before staring up at your husband. He looked back over at you, his lips slowly curling into a soft smile.

 

“ _I love you._ ” He mouthed before turning forward. The monsters poured from the space ships in what seemed like hoards of millions and they clawed at the vibranium boarder. Your eye twitched watching them pour through the barrier only to get sliced in half.

 

“They are… killing themselves.” Okoye said in disgust and you swallowed thickly at the sight. It was grotesque and unnatural to watch these… things come towards you all.

 

“No matter. _Yibambe_!” T’Challa shouted. Everyone shouted back the phrase, yourself included. As everyone began getting ready to fight, you felt the gravity of the situation begin to weigh heavy on your shoulders. This was for your people. This was for Wakanda.

 

The monsters poured from the small hole made in the barrier towards everyone. “Wakanda forever!” T’Challa ran forward, his Black Panther mask on and you followed suit, your spear in your hands as you ran. You sliced up what monsters reached you before seeing T’Challa say something into his beads. Your eyebrows furrowed before seeing the barrier split to allow in more these monsters.

 

“T’Challa what are you-“ Your question was cut off by you slicing another monster in half before kicking the jaw of another. Your husband let out an exasperated laugh before running forward to sop the flow of monsters towards you before being flung away from you.

 

You went to run towards him only to feel your leg get grabbed and before you could react, your back was pressed into the grass after being swung.

 

“Ah!” You let out a huff before hopping up and ramming your spear through the two monsters before pulling it back, watching the two drop. But before you could even take a breath, you felt a sharp pain ring up your spine. 

 

You slowly turned around, dread filling you when you saw that you had a large blade in your back. You twitched at the sight before quickly raising your spear up to stop the ravenous mouth of one of the monsters.

 

“My love!” T’Challa shouted when he caught the sight of you on your knees, using your desipating strength to stop the monster from devouring you.

 

“T’Challa!” You hiccuped. “I love you. I’ll always love you,” The monster pushed down and you felt the blade get pulled out of your back and you let out a shout at the sharp pain. “I wanted to grow old with you,” You split the spear to stop another monster from coming. "Have children with you,"

 

“My love! I am coming!” T’Challa kicked off the monster, running towards you. You could feel your body begin to shut down as you held up the monsters. From your peripheral vision, you saw another monster getting closer to you, mouth wide open. You couldn't find the strength to push off the two monsters that gnawed into the vibranium spear so you accepted what was going to happen. Your back felt warm, and your body almost felt like jello. You were at peace with how you were going to die. 

 

Your droopy eyes stared over at him, vision bleary as he ran to you, his voice swimming in and out of your ears. 

 

“Wakanda forever.” A sharp scream was emitted next to your ear and then it all went to black.


End file.
